Memorias Olvidadas
by Yami no Nariel
Summary: Narraciones y fragmentos de los días de vida de un joven noble, su vida llena de sufrimiento, su enfrentamiento hacia un cruel trato y un destino tallado en piedra. “¿De que sirve luchar en una guerra en la que jamás saldré victorioso?”
1. Chapter 1

**Memorias olvidadas**

_**Narraciones y fragmentos de los días de vida de un joven noble, su vida llena de sufrimiento, su enfrentamiento hacia un cruel trato y un destino tallado en piedra. **_

"_**¿De que sirve luchar en una guerra en la que jamás saldré victorioso?"**_

**Presentando una nueva historia, que aclaro la escribí en un momento de flojera pero sin embargo pasó la prueba de aceptación con mis amigos y alguno que otro compañero de clases, ecepto por "onanista". ¬¬ **

**¡Pero antes de iniciar! Si hay algún narutero o narutera leyendo esto necesito sus ayudas, estoy buscando una historia en particular, obviamente no recuerdo el nombre, pero si el contenido (o asta donde leí); sasuke es el típico chico chulo de la escuela por el que todas esas estudiantes quieren, y uno que otro chico, peor sasuke es un Patan (¿a quien le sorprende eso? a mi no) a tal punto que termina pidiéndole un favor a Sakura una de las lideres de su club de fan (claro ino es la otra líder y de nuevo a ¿alguien le sorprende eso?) mas fácil venderle el alma al diablo en fin, para librarse de esa y aprovechando el que naruto el mas latoso de latosos tonto de tonto e inocente entre los inocentes! Le debe un favor le pide (exige) que se haga pasar por su novio (si como ana ido esta historia es yaoi!) todo con tal de que ninguna de esas tipas lo molesten de nuevo, pero al final se enamoran, Sakura no se queda atrás y hace mil y un intentos de separarlos o siquiera de matar a naruto (¡esta loca esa vieja! Que de una puta ves entienda que hay mas hombres en este mundo, aun que tampoco es como que alguno la escoja, ¡a esa no la quiere ni el demonio!) Me quede donde sale el primo de arruto un bisexual (no se si eso importe pero que mas da) kakashi es el padre adoptivo de naruto y este ultimo es extremadamente friolento, aaaah creo que con eso.**

**Si alguno sabe el nombre y mejor aun dirección de este fic por favor pásenme la información!**

**Si no me muero de la curiosidad por saber el final, será una amiga quien me acecine… ¡¡no es broma!!**

**01-octubre-1861**

"_**Han pasado meses desde el ultimo desmayo, papá a comenzado a creer que estoy mejorando, que las terapias y charlas por demás incomodas con él han comenzado a mostrar sus frutos."**_

"_**Pero no son más que frutos amargos, papá no quiere aceptarlo pero yo ya me di por vencido… ¿De que sirve luchar en una guerra en la que jamás saldré victorioso?"**_

"_**A mamá le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, papá no pudo ayudarle y se odia por eso, se que se entristece cada vez que me ve porque sabe que no podrá con migo tampoco, supongo que es por ello que le miento, que sonrió e invento cosas para hacerle feliz…"**_

"_**Si soy hipócrita, lo acepto pero… ¿No es, caso, mejor eso que hacerle sufrir sin descanso cada segundo que pasa con migo? Cada instante en que esta atado a alguien como yo. ¿Y todo con que fin? Para sentirse peor en el momento en que te abandone por no poder ayudarme… ¿A sabiendas de que aun con todos tus esfuerzos es inevitable?"**_

"_**Sabes papá, te odio… Te amo… Y quisiera dejar de hacerte la vida miserable…"**_

**05-octubre-1861**

"_**Me siento mal…"**_

"_**No se explicarlo, cansado, enojado, adolorido y aun así estoy sonriendo… Pero como ya dije soy hipócrita tanto que asta con migo mismo lo comienzo a ser, y este momento preciso es prueba irrefutable de ello…"**_

"_**Hoy en la mañana justo antes de la hora del desayuno papá vino a verme, también lo hizo Lizzy —mi hermana menor— me sorprendió que ella le acompañara, jamás nos permiten estar tanto tiempo juntos, no como antes, porque ella siempre quiere jugar, siendo tan pequeña tiene mucha energía y es natural su gusto por los juegos al aire libre, pero por el contrario yo soy débil en muchos aspectos, y las terapias no me ayudan mucho en mejorar eso…"**_

"_**Lizzy me dijo que estaba muy delgado y que parecía uno de esos muñequitos con los que juega ya que no me movía sin ayuda de los que a nuestro alrededor se encontraban, papá se enojo pero antes de poder reprenderle me fue imposible aguantar y comencé a reír"**_

"_**Mi hermana es única, conseguir una risa honesta de mi, vaya que me asombra y agradezco tener una hermana como ella, quisiera me permitiesen estar mas tiempo a su lado, pero entiendo que eso no es posible. Lo entiendo bien porque en más de una ocasión me ha lastimado con alguno de sus juegos…"**_

"_**Es patético que un chico sea más débil físicamente hablando, que su hermanita de 6 años…"**_

"_**Ambos me acompañaron el resto de la tarde, charlando con migo de cualquier cosa monótona como el clima y el asqueroso sabor de los fármacos y sustancias extrañas que me hacen tomar, y por que mas que tome no parece realizar un buen efecto."**_

"_**Pero nuevamente las charlas cambiaban de rumbo con las ironías de mi hermanita, papá, pienso, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaban sus locos comentarios sin importar en lo fuera de lugar que estaban todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que no intento reprenderla o sacarla de la habitación en algún temor absurdo de que me incomodara, todo lo contrario rió…"**_

"_**Seria imposible describir su sonrisa, muy pocas veces la he visto desde la muerte de mamá, solo Lizzy logra sacarle sonrisas, y esas veces se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos, pero verlo y escucharlo reír ya es otra cosa, algo todavía mas insólito que una sonrisa…"**_

"_**Cuando menos se que él no estará tan mal… Después de todo estará con mi hermanita, que mejor persona que ella para alegrarle la vida, ella es tan buena para eso, tanto como yo para arruinarles la vida a todos…"**_

"_**Después del desayuno que para desagrado de Lizzy fue mas largo de lo habitual, papá nos permitió salir a los jardines, no soy fanático de las flores como lo fue mamá y como lo es Lizzy pero me fascinan los insectos que viven en ellas, los que se entierran en la tierra y habitan entre las largas raíces de los árboles, plantas y flores del jardín, al igual que los que vuelan como las polillas y chicharras y por supuesto las mariposas."**_

"_**Lizzy ah estado pegada a mi todo ese tiempo aun temerosa de que alguno de esos animalitos, a su parecer, asquerosos le saltase en sima para picarle o morderle… Es una niña ¿Qué puedo esperar de ella? Es normal que tenga miedo a cosas que se ven asquerosas pero algún día debería dejar de temerles y observarlos, muchos deberían tener el tiempo para hacerlo, pero en su lugar simplemente levantan el pie y los matan sin miramiento alguno…"**_

"_**Honestamente quisiera ser uno de ellos, los insectos son increíbles, y de ser yo tan débil como soy seguro me matarían de inmediato, sin dolor, sin causarle dolor a nadie… Me parece una forma agradable de morir…"**_

"_**Supongo que soy una de esas 'plagas' como las llaman papá y los jardineros, cuando escucha la palabra investigue, significa conjunto de seres molestos que dañan un medio ambiente, provocando caos, ejemplo: las langostas… Yo soy una especie de plaga; soy una molestia, daño a cuando me rodea y provoco el caos, lo irónico es…" **_

"_**Que en lugar de atacarme como a las langostas a mi me protegen y cuidad…"**_

**06-octubre-1861**

"_**Ayer en la noche papá me descubrió escribiendo, jamás imagine que esto de escribir en secreto fuera tan difícil apenas llevo unos cuantos días con esto y ya me han descubierto, peor aun me a interrogado para saber lo que aquí escribo, pues claramente no lo eh dejado leerlo, le eh prometido permitírselo pero no ahora."**_

"_**No eh mentido si le permitiré leer pero eso será después…"**_

"_**Bueno lo siguiente es hacia ti papá:"**_

"_**Seguro te preguntaras porque he escrito todo lo anterior, y conociéndote te lamentaras por no ser un buen padre, pero sabes yo soy quien debe disculparse yo soy el malo aquí… Realmente me duele que te preocupes por mi, tú no lo sabias asta este momento pero te he escuchando llorar y mencionar el nombre de mamá cuando duermes junto a mí, le pides perdón una y otra ves y a veces me mencionas a mí…"**_

"_**Siento que te eh hecho el ser mas infeliz del planeta, y se que pronto mi hermana sentirá eso hacia mi, el rencor será inevitable porque entenderá lo mucho que te hago sufrir, pero sobre todo cera capas de ver cuando te as alejado de ella…"**_

"_**La has dejado sola por estar con migo, ahora no parece molestarle le gusta pasar tiempo con los dos aun cuando es en nulas ocasiones, la adoro y no quisiera que me odiara, algún día me perdonara o eso espero, no quiero que la regañes ni que tengas esas charlas de psicólogo a hija… Ella no necesita eso, no quiere al psicólogo peor si necesita al padre, seguro para ese momento se negara a estar con tigo o siquiera hablarte, pero en el fondo, como yo, agradecerá tu intento de arreglar las cosas, de hacerle feliz…"**_

"_**Se que piensas que soy inmaduro e insolente la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso es porque quiero que me grites que por un solo segundo de mi vida me reclames el hacerte infeliz de arruinar sus vidas, de recordarte a mamá y abrir nuevamente tus heridas del pasado junto con las nuevas que te e creado"**_

"_**Puedo ser un niño tonto, imprudente y desquiciante, siempre lo aceptara en silencio, yo se estoy consiente de todo lo que hago y pasa a mi alrededor, los eh escuchado; a las niñeras de Lizzy, a las sirvientas e incluso a alguno de los doctores, todos menciona que soy una gran molestia y que aun que sea frió e insensible decirlo estarás mejor sin mi…"**_

"_**No te enfades, ellos están diciendo la verdad y con el tiempo te darás cuenta…" **_

"_**Jamás e querido ser una molestia, pero no puedo evitarlo, perdóname…"**_

"_**Quizás es cobarde de mi parte no querer luchar más, intentar vivir un poco más pero papá la verdad… ¿Para que? ¿Para seguir arruinándoles la vida, para ver cuan infeliz es mi hermana, para ver como caen en cama y finalmente me los llevo con migo? Entonces si soy un cobarde… Jamás les haría eso así que prefiero morir con le titulo de cobarde…"**_

**08-octubre-1861**

"_**No tengo ganas de nana, me he sentido mal toda la mañana y eh vomitado… No quiero ni estar recostado, quiero salir peor me duelen las piernas también el cuello y la espalda."**_

"_**Odio los medicamentos, solo me marean y atontan, muchas veces no puedo ni enfocar a papá mucho menos contestarle cuado me habla, y eso solo lo preocupa creyendo que me e desmayado o quizás algo peor…"**_

"_**¿Por qué me obligan a tomar algo tan horrible?"**_

"_**Voy a dormir un rato quizás no me levante ni me haga tomar esa cosa a la fuerza."**_

**17-octubre-1861**

"_**La ultima semana me eh sentido mejor, eso me sorprende… Papá a estado fuera los últimos días y Lizzy me a estado haciendo compañía, esta feliz porque no nos han separado ni para dormir y ya eh podido jugar mejor con ella, aun no logro correr muy rápido porque me canso pero cuando menos logro dar paseos con ella."**_

"_**Cada día esta más grande, desde hace un año, desde la muerte de mamá, que ya no eh logrado cargarle, la ultima ves me caí con ella y de puro milagro no caímos por las escaleras, desde entonces no me aventuro para hacerlo otra vez."**_

"_**A pesar de que no hemos podido salir por las lluvias de temporada, me las eh ingeniado para entretenerla en la casa al parecer a ella tampoco le agradan mucho las niñeras, la mayoría del tiempo nos regañan ¿a que niño podría gustarle eso?"**_

"_**Pienso que deberíamos ser muy mal educados para recibir tantos regaños, pero sabes papá despídelos, los eh visto pegarle en las manos a Lizzy, los detesto ¡que se creen para hacer eso! ni siquiera tú nos has pegado ¡porque deben infundirle tal miedo a mi hermana!"**_

"_**Puede que te enojes porque ellos te dirán que Lizzy a desobedecido y sale de la casa sin permiso, pero no es del todo cierto, yo le he dicho que salga y que se quede en casa de las vecinas hasta tarde, e visto que le ponen cosas a su comida, muchos frascos no tiene etiquetas y son de colores, quizás sea paranoia pero no permitiré que le hagan nada a mi hermana, por eso no te enojes yo tengo la culpa."**_

"_**La ultima semana dos días antes de que te fueras de viaje vi a una mujer mirando hacia la ventana, no la vi bien estaba lloviendo y mi visión ya sabes que no es muy buena, se que tenia el cabello largo y vestía de un color oscuro casi negro pero con tonos azules, me saludo y no puedes imaginar el terror que sentí ¿¡como alguien podría verme desde tal distancia a la que esta mi cuarto!? Imposible, no estoy seguro quizás sea una de esas mujeres malas de los cuentos de Lizzy, una bruja, si lose es fantasioso peor vamos papá que nadie nos asegura que no existan en realidad…"**_

**20-octubre-1861**

"_**Lizzy a estado llorando toda la noche no eh podido dormir nada, me duele la cabeza y tuve que acceder a tomar medicinas pero ahora me siento peor, el doctor aun no llega creo que Lizzy esta enferma, quizás la enferme también… Perdóname papá no es mi intención llevármela con migo, no quiero dejarte solo… Y ella te quiere mucho además yo quizás este con mamá, quizás si ese señor que dices se llama dios no esta enojado con migo quizás me deje estar con ella, espero que se, quiero verla de nuevo…"**_

Bien eso ha sido todo el capitulo, bastante corto ¿no? XD

Espero logren ayudarme con la búsqueda del fic y que les aya gustado este mi nuevo fic

Y por ultimo…

¿Algún comentario?

Acepto incluso invitaciones para leer fics, estoy en busca de más lecturas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Y por fin después de MESES!! XD aquí está ¡la segunda parte!

Pero antes de que lean…

Me llego un comentario que me pregunta sobre porque no pongo "esta serie de anime/manga no me pertenece sino a…" pss la verdad es que se me paso lo subí a las carreras y no me di cuenta de ese detalle, pero bueno ¡¡como todos sabrán!! **Kuroshitsuji** no me pertenece ¬¬ maldita realidad… solo soy una loca mas escribiendo historias por demás raras donde me "secuestro" a los personajes famosos y otros no tanto, de series de anime ¡¡que amo y amare hasta que los tiempos terminen!! Muajajajajaja XD

* * *

**06- noviembre-****1861**

Se que a transcurrido un tiempo verdaderamente considerable, sin embargo, y por muy osado que pueda sonar, todo cuanto me rodea es un verdadero caos.

Lizzy ya no está enferma, pero el medico había mencionado principios de fiebres y fuertes malestares estomacales. Esa noche tras las constantes peticiones para ambos con respecto a descansar, entre a hurtadillas a la alcoba de mi hermana.

Me asuste al verla, a primera vista era la perfecta visión de un cadáver; pálida, delgada, inerte entre las mantas, con una respiración tan lenta que era casi inexistente.

Tuve que levantarla muy a mi pesar y mas a un el de ella, tras preguntarle sobre su estado y al responderme que ya no le dolía el estomago y mucho menos la cabeza pero que estaba muy cansada

—_**Tengo sueño…-**_me repetía una y otra vez. Y en más de una ocasión tuve que palmear sus mejillas o sacudir su cuerpecito, pero siempre regresaba a dormir.

Aun ahora me pregunto si se debe a la comida que nos preparan, yo siempre me siento realmente agotado y con malestares cada vez que como, y como lo eh mencionado con anterioridad en los otros manuscritos, al tomar los medicamentos y menjurjes de las viejas de pueblos que según mamá decía saben mas que los propios médicos, cuando menor en lo que respecta a curaciones. En todo caso el empeoro de salud persiste y tal parece comienzan en lizzy.

Le pregunte que si ya se sentía mejor, pregunte también por lo que comió y le dio el doctor, y otras preguntas más que al final no me contesto y decide dejarla dormir.

Poco después recibí una carta de papá… estaba muy cansado cuando me la entrego el mayordomo, pero aun así le mande por mi hermana.

Lizzy llego con el mayordomo pero al verme dormido intento sacarla, pero entre gritos y ruegos por ambas partes terminaron despertándome.

Ella comenzó a llorar creo que pensó que la reprendería, papá siempre la regañaba cuando despertaba a mamá incluso a mi me llegaba a mirar con molestia, una vez que logre tranquilizarla y que el mayordomo se retiro, le dije de la carta. Como era de esperar se puso eufórica y me pidió una y otra vez que la leyera, lo siguiente es lo que dice la carta, papá tu lo escribiste pero se que con el tiempo a la gente se le olvidan cosas así que como no se cuando podré darte estas escrituras o en otro caso cuanto tardaras en encontrarlo, lo pondré. Y de paso iré contestándola de una forma que realmente quise y no como me veo obligado a contestar por educación.

**Hola Ciel, Elizabeth…**

**Espero se estén portando bien **_seguro ya se nos adelantaron y te han contado lo ocurrido con el comportamiento de Lizzy, y más seguro a un en la siguiente carta te llegaran cosas como "el joven amo Ciel ah implantado una nueva orden, negándose a que le preparen alimento alguno y aun que hemos desobedecido y hemos realizado sus platillos predilectos, se a negado rotundamente a probar bocado alguno"_**, Elizabeth recuerda obedecer a tus niñeras y a tu hermano **_...es confuso, yo le digo que no las obedezca y tu bienes diciéndole en cierta forma lo contrario, pero una cosa me da la victoria, jamás as escrito "y obedéceme a mi que soy tu padre y tengo mayor autoridad por sobre todos"_**, te eh comprado algunos obsequios cariño, seguro te encantaran. **_Lizzy no quiere obsequios, esta bien quizás quiera una que otra muñeca pero prefiere verte, me lo a dicho así que no invento nada…_

**Ciel ¿Cómo te encuentras? **_mal_** ¿te has sentido mejor? **…_no_**, recuerda tomar tus medicamentos y aliméntate bien, descansa. **_As disfrazado tus preguntas y palabras muy bien papá, no aun no e muerto pero me siento fatal y quien sabes en que tierra este dentro de una semana, no tomare medicinas mucho menos comeré si son esos los que preparan la comida… y dormir, hacerme el dormido que es lo mismo a el muerto, lo estoy haciendo mucho, aun que no en los horarios que debería…_

**El viaje de regreso eh tenido que posponerlo, han surgido algunos sucesos, pero intentare llegar antes de tu cumpleaños hijo. **_…_

Omitiré el resto que solo son noticias sobre las fábricas y cosas que no tiene gran importancia y poco me interesa que recuerdes.

Ahora como recordaras papá en cuanto recibí esta carta conteste de inmediato suplicando permiso para enviar a Lizzy con la tíaAngelina —hermana menor de mamá**— **exponiendo o mejor dicho alegando que al ser doctora en la central Londres podría proporcionarle mejores doctores a Lizzy y por ende cuidados, también escribí dando a entender que Lizzy necesita una persona que llene el papel de mamá…

No quiero decir con ello que quiero una madrastra, perotía Angelinaes muy buena con nosotros, y la prefiero a ella que a la tía Frances —hermana menor de padre— quien es muy estricta y no creo que Lizzy soporte tanta regla y diplomacia, aun cuando el estatus social lo exige.

Papá yo creo que tía Frances me odia… porque, bueno no hay una razón, creo… pero ella siempre me ve feo, y me regaña por todo lo que ago, en comparación con Lizzy que en algunas ocasiones, raras, le abraza y dice cosas que para venir de ella son muy dulces.

En la carta, también aclare que yo no deseo ni veo necesario mi presencia con la tía Angelina y Lizzy pues solo causaría molestias… claro que Lizzy, hasta ahora no tiene idea alguna sobre esta carta, ni la que papá mando dándome la autorización ya con el completo permiso detía Angelina**. **Ya dejándome a cargo de la mansión bajo la condición de tomar las medicinas y comidas debidas… sin reproches ni trampas.

Papá aceptemos que eres realmente influenciable, solo unas cuantas frases bien dichas en los momentos indicados y tu confianza y obediencia la tengo asegurada. A eso juntando la poca o nula capacidad de interés paternal que tienes para con nosotros tus hijos, siempre es la empresa y los negocios primero…

Te puedo decir que no es algo que por el momento me importe o moleste tanto, que ya eh aprendido que si realmente espero que algún día vengas a salvarnos, podemos morir esperando… pero todo eso seria mentirte.

**12- noviembre-****1861**

Lizzy se fue hace 4 días a Londres, ese día salí de la mansión después de mucho tiempo, realmente no se cuanto a pasado e perdido la cuenta, pero como esperaba cuando le rebele lo que ocurría ese mismo día por supuesto, se aferro a mi obligándome a ir hasta la estación de trenes junto con el mayordomo y el cochero y por supuesto la dama de compañía que tía mando, a lo cual estoy agradecido realmente no quería enviar a alguna de las nanas o dejar ir a Lizzy completamente sola.

Fue difícil despedirme de ella, Lizzy no dejo de llorar en todo el camino a la estación me abrazaba y suplicaba entre sollozos y gemidos que no le abandonara como mamá y papá, me preguntaba una y otra vez porque ya no la quería, me rogaba casi de rodillas porque la dejara quedarse repitiendo que se portaría bien que seria buena… me partió el corazón verla así, y que yo simplemente le diera la espalda… y me alejara sin poder explicarle nada, de porque lo hacia realmente.

Fue mejor…

No soportaría haberla visto por más tiempo y de haberle hablado aun de espaldas abría roto en llanto, incluso ante ellos cuando había jurado ya no mostrarme débil, aun que tuviera que tragármelo todo.

**12-noviembre-****1861**

Lizzy realmente lo siento…

Espero que algún día entiendas el porque de estos mis actos, el comportamiento de tu estúpido hermano. No se si nos volveremos a ver espero que si porque esa… esa cara llorosa… no quiero que sea el ultimo recuerdo de mi hermanita…

Lo último que quiero recibir de ella es un abrazo y su sonrisa que tanto adoro.

Espero verte de nuevo, aun que....

Debes odiarme por abandonarte… por que eso pensaras, que tu cobarde hermano te ah abandonado, pero no es así. Se que sufres desde mucho antes de que mamá cayera en cama por su enfermedad.

Papá no te prestaba atención siempre estaba mas conmigo o con sus viajes, mamá era tu pilar y al principio yo estaba celoso, que esperabas tanto tiempo siendo su centro de atención. Me moría de celos verte reír entre sus brazos donde alguna vez fue mi lugar, siempre pensaba _**"¡¿y yo que?! ¡¡Que hay de mi!!"**_

Por eso te trataba de esa forma, rompía tus juguetes, te lanzaba comida, empujarte y gritarte asta hacerte llorar… me di cuenta tarde Lizzy. Justo el día en que mamá falleció.

Fue por ella que abrí los ojos.

Días antes te habías dormido en sus brazos como ya era costumbre, papá nuevamente no estaba en casa y muchos de los sirvientes habían ido por los médicos del pueblo, estábamos casi solos en esa enorme casa, y los pocos mayordomos y sirvientes que se encontraba se mantenían en la cocina apartados por la orden de mamá para estar con nosotros a solas.

Y aun en un momento en que sabia que mamá estaba enferma me sentía enojado con ella por acerté caso a ti, por cantarte a ti, por dormirte entre sus brazos, porque nuevamente y aun en ese momento todo para ella eras tú y solamente tú….

Cuando me llamo no le ise caso salí de la habitación y me encerré en mi alcoba, escuchaba sus quedas llamados siempre insistiendo, repitiendo mi nombre cada vez con más suavidad. Luego tu comenzaste a llorar y ella callo… ahí estaba de nuevo ¡otra vez la atención para ti! O eso pensé pero mamá comenzó a llamarme de nuevo a pesar de que llorabas.

Me sentí feliz y al final regrese a verla, mamá me dijo que te cargara porque ya no podía sostenerte.

Te juro que… por un segundo pensé en dejarte caer, pero no pude. Eras tan linda jamás te había observado como esa noche lo hice. No dejabas de moverte a pesar de que no llorabas no parabas de balbucear y reír. Y yo a pesar de que deseaba sonreír no lo hice, te seguí mirando seriamente.

Mamá hablo conmigo sobre mi aberración para contigo, me explico que papá no te prestaba atención y que no quería causarte un hueco, pero que lo estaba causando en mi con su repentino abandono me pidió disculpas y… me pidió que dejara de sentir eso.

Que te cuidara no por ser tu hermano mayor y estar obligado a ello, si no que te cuidara y quisiera por mi propia voluntad y con la misma intensidad que ella porque ya no estaría más, porque ya no tendrías la oportunidad de conocer a mamá…

Ese día mamá no murió. Pero dejamos de verla. ¿Lo recuerdas? Mamá estaba encerrada en ese cuarto oscuro. Solo si estaba papá podíamos entrar, él te regañaba por hacer bulla, llorabas mucho, esos días… mamá ya no se movía ni nos hablaba. Desde entonces comencé a tratarte y descubrí el cariño que te tenia a pesar de ser un bebé llorón realmente te ame y aun lo hago…

Posiblemente estas palabras ya no te importen o no lo recuerdes pues eras muy pequeña o simplemente ya no hay razón para perdonarme y recordar algo como aquello. Está bien yo lo recordare por los dos, no quiero que sufras jamás Lizzy, esta decisión… el ser infeliz por los dos la tome yo y no importa mientras tú sigas feliz. Aun si no quieres perdonarme. Te quiero Lizzy.

**15-noviembre-****1861**

Estoy enfermo otra vez…

…pensándolo bien ¿Cuándo no lo eh estado?

Me está costando demasiado respirar, me duele el pecho cuando lo intento. También la garganta de tanto toser, casi todo el tiempo siento el sabor de la sangre y es, asqueroso…

El doctor dijo que no se debe de tomar la sangre, que eso hace daño, y ahora tengo que estar casi todo el día escupiendo a un recipiente junto a mi cama. Lo que me parece más desagradable…

Y además, últimamente han estado patrullando el corredor… las pocas veces que eh intentado salir y las contadas en las que eh llegado al corredor sin caer al piso, siempre a habido alguien esperando fuera de la puerta para introducirme de nuevo.

Ya no quiero ver más a esa gente…

Es cierto… soñé con mamá…

Estaba en el cuarto oscuro, Lizzy estaba corriendo hacia el cuarto, se caía y levantaba para seguir llamando a mamá. Papá estaba en el marco de la puerta mantenido está entre abierta, yo intentaba avanzar pero no podía me pesaban las piernas, papá no hacía nada ni siquiera regaño a Lizzy cuando la vio gritar y arrojarse sobre la cama de mamá.

Yo me había caído al suelo y comencé a toser por el polvo de la alfombra, pero él seguía sin hacer nada y después de un rato cerró la puerta… Lizzy dejo de reír… estaba llorando. No entendí porque, me arrastre hasta la puerta e intente abrirla pero no pude.

En ese momento papá salió sacando a Lizzy y pegándole frente a mí, se fue llorando después de que él cerrara la puerta con fuerza…

Lizzy desapareció por el corredor y apareció una mujer con un carrito de comida, antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y saco un frasco semejante a los que lleva consigo el doctor, y vertió el contenido en uno de los platos.

Intente hablarle pero no me salió la voz… cuando la tuve en frente se inclino y me acaricio el cabello, su mano estaba fría…

Cuando toco la puerta esta se abrió, papá ya no estaba en la habitación y la mujer entraba para darle de comer a mamá pero ella no quería y la mujer le hacía tragar a la fuerza…

Intente gritarle que se detuviera pero no podía, y luego sentí como me arrastraban por el piso, cuando vi hacia mis pies no había nadie pero seguía moviéndome contra mi voluntad por el oscuro pasillo, hasta mi cuarto, en la cama había varias sogas y cadenas y varios platos y vasos que tenían sangre, regados por el suelo y los muebles… y desperté cuando la mujer apareció ahora en mi puerta.

… ahora que lo pienso, se parecía a… la bruja…

**23-noviembre-****1861**

No eh podido escribir… me duele todo el cuerpo.

Hace unos días me caí, no importa cómo o porque… quizás ni me creas.

Y ahora no puedo salir de la cama…

Cada vez que lo intento alguien pasa por mi habitación, se detienen por largo tiempo tras la puerta cerrada y en algunas ocasiones entran sin avisar excusándose de creer que estaba dormido y no deseaban interrumpir mi sueño.

Y pensé que yo era cínico…

No entiendo como pueden creer que soy tan tonto. ¿Que no me doy cuanta de sus sombras bajo la puerta? ¿De sus pasos más lentos de lo normal para evitar el rechinido de las maderas? seguro hasta evitan respirar al girar el pomo de la puerta ¡y creen que no me doy cuenta…! Y todo porque el doctor los reprendió y según dijo te mandaría una carta porque me espalda había quedado muy amoratada, y ahora no puedo dormir bien y tengo que estar siempre en unas ola posición, si me muevo me duele demasiado.

"_**es solo un niño"**_… eso es lo que muchos decían al verme, antes de que mamá muriera, y papá se distanciara… mucho antes de que Lizzy apareciera.

Mamá decía que la envidia es lo peor que puede existir, que por la envidia la gente se lastima mutuamente, dañan a gente que no deberían ni quieren dañar… y es la causa por la que muchos mueren sin saber la razón.

Siempre me lo repetía una y otra vez cuando la gente me miraba casi a escondidas y cuando los demás niños no querían jugar conmigo, he incluso cuando alguien me lastimaba en un acto _"cariñoso"._

Supongo que tiene razón, aun que… no lo entiendo muy bien. Porque, son ahora las personas de la mansión los que me miran y tratan así.

Bueno… ¿qué importa lo que ellos piensen de mí…? ni siquiera me conocen… Jamás nadie quiere hacerlo…

* * *

**Rincón de la autora… y un colado.**

… **-.-**

… .-.

**Ei… ¬-¬**

...¿mm? .-.

**¡¡Joder mocosa que te están leyendo!! **

¡¡EH!!

Este… ¡Ok! agradezco infinitamente a quienes han leído el fic por darme una oportunidad ya sea para alagar mi trabajo o bien ¡para mandarme al carajo! Si les gusta como escribo hasta ahora dejando de lado mi horror-grafía ¡échenle un ojo a mis demás fics!

¿Algún comentario _**Diosfort**_?

**Si… deja de emotisar al mundo. **

Esta loca se despide, nos vemos en el siguiente cap ¡chaito! XD


End file.
